Chuck Versus Santa Claus
|next= }} Chuck Versus Santa Claus is the eleventh episode in season two, which aired on December 15, 2008, and was the last episode of 2008. It was the first Christmas episode of "Chuck", and the twenty-fourth overall. Synopsis The Buy More staff work on the decorating for the annual sale while watching a live car chase on TV. When Devon and Ellie come for a visit, the car chase ends at the store with the perpetrator taking everyone at the store hostage. Full Plot It's the holidays and Big Mike and Emmett Milbarge have raised the prices at Buy More by 10, even 15%. Morgan is dressed as an elf in a skimpy outfit and Anna will not talk to him because he does not want to live together with her. Ellie and Awesome show up to do some last minute Christmas shopping with the "friends and family" discount. Suddenly a car crashes through the Buy More front doors. The fugitive gets out of the car and points a gun at Chuck. The LAPD gather outside. Casey and Sarah talk to General Beckman who says that the fugitive, Ned Rhyerson is a regular guy who does not have a record. They have to save Chuck and let the police take care of the rest. Frank Mauser, the police negotiator calls the store to bargain with Ned who speaks via Chuck. They release one hostage. Emmett runs and says that his 86 year old mother is dying and that she needs him. He makes it out and proclaims all the great sales that Buy More is having in order to promote the company. Sarah and Casey are able to get Chuck but he does not want to leave without his family and friends. Ned comes in and waves his gun around. He is surprised that there are two more people. Ned accidentally shoots Casey, taking out one of his toes. Ellie tells him that he will be fine getting by with 9 toes, and then Jeff informs us that he gets by just fine with 8 toes! Ned starts to start trusting Chuck. He does not have any demands so Chuck tells him that he should call his wife. Ned agrees and he also even agrees to let the hostages call their loved ones as well. Chuck calls Sarah and in private, he gives her a charm bracelet that belonged to his mother. Sarah tells him that he should give it to his real girlfriend, but he insists that she take it. Frank calls and asks to exchange him two hostages. Ned decides to release Casey since he is hurt and Sarah since she is Chuck's girlfriend. He tries to protest, but he can't because it will give up everyone's cover. Frank enter and Chuck gets a flash on his watch. Frank is a Fulcrum agent. Knowing the danger that everyone is in, Chuck tells Frank that he will do a hand-off with Ned. He tells Ned that Frank is bad and that he should let everyone go. He also says that he knows people in the government that will make what he is doing today go away. Chuck finds out that Ned isn't even married. Sarah and Casey find out more about the situation at the Castle. Ned had called Frank and Frank tells Chuck that he knows that Casey and Sarah are CIA and that they are protecting someone, yet he does not know who. Fulcrum had planned that Ned cause a disturbance. Chuck ends up telling Ned too much and Frank tells Chuck that he'll send Ned to shoot his sister and the rest of his friends unless he cooperates. They demand that they tell him where Bryce Larkin and the Intersect are or else his sister is going to be shot. Chuck tells Frank that he is the Intersect. Chuck is taken out of the Buy More in an ambulance to go to a Fulcrum Office and he is told that he will never see his family again. Chuck says bye to his sister and tells Awesome to bring down Ned. Awesome, Jeff, Larry, Big Mike and Morgan plan everything out. First, Lester tries to attack him, but Ned does a roundhouse kick on him. Morgan who is hiding, jumps out and sprays Ned with fake snow and Big Mike and Awesome jump him. agent]] Sarah and Casey shoot at the tires of the ambulance. Chuck gets out and runs through a Christmas Tree Sale business. He bumps into Sarah who tells him to get out of there. Sarah and Frank come across each other and fight. After she beats him, she tells him that he will go to a CIA facility to ensure that Chuck's identity remains a secret. Frank replies that Fulcrum will find out and that that will be the end of Chuck. Chuck watches this from afar, not knowing what is going on. In order to protect Chuck, Sarah kills Frank in cold blood. Chuck is taken aback by her act of murder. Sarah goes to Buy More where the police arrest Ned. Sarah tells Chuck that Frank has been arrested. Lester gets taken away in a stretcher and kisses Anna (she doesn't like it) as Morgan looks on. He (Morgan) thinks that Anna is cheating on him. Guest Stars * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Tony Hale as Emmett Milbarge * Michael Rooker as Lieutenant Frank Mauser * Jed Rees as Ned Rhyerson * Reginald VelJohnson as Sergeant Al Powell, a cousin of Big Mike Trivia * When Sarah kills Mauser, she's holding her gun right-handed. However, a moment later, the still-smoking gun is in a two-handed grip. This image is reversed. You can clearly see the ejection port is on the wrong side of the pistol. * The gunman's name, Ned Rhyerson, is an homage to the movie Groundhog Day. * The officer in charge outside the Buy More introduces himself as Sergeant Al Powell. The character is played by Reginald VelJohnson, who also played the same character in the first two Die Hard movies, both of which take place at Christmas, the original in L.A.. He is also eating Twinkies, which is what his character in Die Hard was buying when introduced. * The Lieutenant in charge outside is a homage to Lieutenant Mauser from the movies; Police Academy 2 3, and from the animated series. Quotes Chuck: They're letting me go. Ellie: Oh, thank God! [Hugs Chuck] Chuck: Good-bye Ellie, You know how much I love you, right? Ellie: hey! Cheer up. It'll be okay. You're acting like you're never gonna see me again. Captain Awesome: See ya in a bit Chuck. [Hugs Chuck] Chuck: [Quietly in Devon's ear] Listen there's a time to be brave and a time to be timid. This is a time to be brave, do it! Music * Your Vegas – “Christmas And Me Are Through” * Beethoven – “Ode To Joy” * The Darkness- "Don't Let The Bells End" Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes Category:Bryce Larkin